What it Means to Go Solo
by gobier182
Summary: Set after the events of Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice, Jedi Master Jaden Korr has been tasked by Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker to be the master of his son: Ben. Jaden fought off a Sith Lord over 5000 years old before. Is that why Jaden has this task?
1. Chapter 1

**What it Means to go Solo**

Chapter 1: The First Feeling is Usually Right

The air is cold, and everyone walks with a gait that seems all so kindly retarded. The movement is not due to actual stupidity, but rather the truth of mortality. The mortality of Jedi appears before us all now, and it is due to one of the most loved Jedi for the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi Order itself. How terrible it must be for more than just us. A Jedi is the symbol of the government that it is utilized by, and to lose a Skywalker nonetheless…

She lays beyond us in a central pit ready to be burned. The only thing that stands out to us all is her fiery hair. It finally burns as the details one can describe her hair as in such literal fashion. To feel such absence in the force from her, to feel a complete emptiness may only be like looking at her when she might have been an Emperor's Hand. However, to even think such is preposterous, well at least now anyway.

"Mara Jade Skywalker was a friend to many, but also an enemy to many as well. However, her importance in the galaxy and to what she has done for this galaxy – good or bad – no one can say that she has not earned her respect in this world. A woman of many talents, and more than just that…" The man giving the speech before us all now really should not be giving this speech. Not that it would be wrong as a Jedi Master, nevertheless even as a Grand Master. However, there is too much pain and loss here that this speech can easily become the speech of a husband's speech of loss.

A pat on my shoulder takes me away from my thoughts, coming from my left side. No doubt it would be my old master. I wouldn't suspect it to be Rosh, because I would imagine him saying something to me after he would pat me on the back. No, this has to be Kyle. The tap is too silent. I turn over to my left and with the brown beard in my face turning to a tinted gray confirm my speculation. He just gives me a nod, and I nod back to him.

_Too much pain_.

Without a doubt I can tell my master sent that to me. With that I stare forward and continue to watch the funeral as it continues. I had heard Kyle had helped trained Mara, and today's speech by him will confirm what I have heard. I am sure Kyle had turned his head forward to watch the funeral as well. Hopefully Luke has not heard any messages being sent between Kyle and me. There is no doubt though that he has been picking up the feelings coming from everyone.

_Agreed_.

"To all the Jedi, and non Jedi, that could come here and help send Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker's body to the force…" His voice is dead now, and his head is lowered. His golden hair, the only human part of his body seen in this vulnerable state, seems to be graying now. People would often tell the fable of how Luke became a war hero, and a Jedi in holovids and holofilms. However, I think people never can see what they pretend to understand until it hits them square in the face, as it is now for us all.

_Too much pain_.

_Agreed_.

"I shouldn't say this, not as a Jedi," with that came a snort, a sigh, and tears through which he continued, "or even as the Grand Master of the order."

_Agreed_.

"Ben and I thank you for your condolences."

_Too much pain_.

"If it would be alright, I would like to call up Master Katarn to speak as Master Skywalker's former Jedi Master today." With that, I feel another tap on my shoulder, and through my blond beard, I give the best approval I can as he heads up without making it look mocking to him or the deceased within the force.

He's picked it up, and so has everyone else. All anyone can feel is admiration, which is all I am truly feeling. My old master does the same thing and he walks up to the podium to speak.

A few hours later and some Jedi have gone off to continue on their Jedi errands, or are within the temple still. For me I'm still on Coruscant, and the best part is that I'm waiting for a special assignment. Considering the occasion, that's not the best thing in the world. At least in the Jedi World that is. Considering Mara was killed by a Sith whom wasn't Lumiya, the most current deceased Sith. And I thought fighting off a possessed Tavion was hard, too bad it only got better. An ancient Sith Lord over 5000 years old makes the battle so much easier. I guess Luke might see me as a Sith Lord Remover being my major if you would look at the Jedi having a university. Unfortunately, Kyle and I are the only ones besides Luke who fit that bill.

Waiting for the special assignment, I sit in my room accommodations within the Temple on my homeworld. It's not bad, just a desk and chair across from the bed in here. There's a comlink at the wall closest to the bed, and the room isn't too far from the repulsorlifts. The room is not too bad when you get used to the fact that they never allow you to watch holodramas, just the news on the holovids. I always like the good old Jedi fables to watch. Sometimes it's better than reading them in the history datapads of the archives here. Considering there's not much left of them anyway.

"Master Korr?" The sound comes from the comlink near the nightstand where I usually leave my food. I look over to it and nod my head. The kid can see my face, I don't think responding to him will be that big of a deal. After all, the entire place has cameras, it's not like he won't be seeing me answer. I think the kid's new at the post. You can tell usually by the quiver in his voice. "Sorry to interrupt…. Your…"

"Save it, you know I've been doing nothing. Don't always go by protocol kid." I really should be a bit nicer to the kid. Not because of my tone, but because he is scared. I can feel it within the force. I need to make him feel better. To bring peace is what I must do, not just to him, but all the people I come across. Remembering that, I say with a less aggressive tone, "Does Master Skywalker wish to speak with me now?"

"Yes… How did you know?"

"Call it a tremor." I get up from my seat and head through the halls. Walking through, I notice the vibrant patterns within the halls. This is much nicer than the Jedi Academy that was stationed on Yavin 4. The designs have an intricacy that is truly unmatched by some of the other architecture I have seen before. As a Jedi, the serenity it brings is unfounded. Like when an Ithorian goes to a dead planet to bring it some measure of peace.

A few corridors down I can see children with helmets on studying lightsaber practices with a small training remote. An older Jedi told Luke many years ago that a small Jedi, no higher than the children, used to teach these children this training exercise. Funny, I never would have imagined a Jedi being small, outside of being a child of course. I stop there for a minute wondering what it might have been like to see. To see a Jedi Master no higher than a child, teaching children what it means to only have a part of a Jedi's skills.

"Hey, Jaden, how's it going?" I can feel my right shoulder being gripped by a mechanical, yet organic feeling hand. The voice is somewhat higher in tone and the inclination changes in intervals. There have only been two people to ever continuously call me Jaden, and I've never heard Kyle say my name without a deep voice. As I turn around, my old Master's other apprentice continues with his friendly tone, "I mean, y'know, with your special assignment."

"I wouldn't know, haven't made it to Master Skywalker's room yet." He nods his head and decides to continue. Rosh really loves to talk, too bad. If he wasn't such a talker, maybe he could have become a Jedi Master by now. However, maybe it's because he touches the dark side too much. I don't know, and I don't think that it will be much of a problem to never know.

"Always with the titles outside of Kyle and me." For once, this is when Rosh's voice after so much annoyance can actually be quite soothing. When he is trying to be serious. His voice lowers, but not too much, just enough to be bearable, "Y'know, Kyle never calls anyone by their title, unless they're in front of a camera. Besides, Luke knows he trained us, why don't you just follow suit?" 

"Because Rosh, someone has to be the Jedi Master here." With that, I head out, not wanting to get stuck talking with Rosh for too long. Luke just lost more than a Jedi Master, and right now, doing what he asks is the best way to bring peace. I expect his mission for me is to find his wife's murderer. Considering I am the one with the least amount of contact with Mara and the most mutual friendly ties to her to be unbiased in this matter. Jedi, what are we now? Have the Jedi become a club that only the few can come into, or are we defenders of the peace like in the older days. Like the days Master Streen used to describe.

The Jedi used to have nothing but their lightsaber and the robes on their backs to their names. Now, Master Skywalker has a huge apartment for just him and his son within Courscant. He has more furniture and floors combined in that apartment than the entire Jedi Order does in the amount of Jedi. Such hypocrisy might destroy the foundations of the Jedi soon. Luke has already felt the first blow of his hypocrisy, maybe the Jedi Order will change to be what it once was one day. However, that will not be for a long time…

Continuing through the halls, I come across the door to the Grand Master's office. As soon as I get there, I knock on the door. I hear a feint question that is typically asked of a person when they knock on a door. Funny, basic and other languages have over millions of words, and yet we choose to only use a few select words repeatedly to talk to one another.

"Master Skywalker, it's Master Korr." The door slides open and I see a desk in front of me. Probably made from one of the trees on some Outer Rim world that many people forget. However, they find that the trees there create such strong wood and such beautiful tables that they use them anyway. It might very well be the most terrible way the Core World inhabitants act. Every core world is practically made up as a city, and they never have the time to notice anything but their own lives.

Behind all of that is a chair completely turned around. I have no doubt Luke sits there. As he turns around, I can see the dark sullen spots below his eyes, and the red veins in his eyes standing out like a white dress at a funeral. His head hangs like if he were captured in his youth against the Sith, like everything has been lost. I am curious as to where Ben is, considering at this moment I would imagine him wanting to be with his father.

"Do you know why I've called you here, Master Korr?" His voice is hard to understand, only due to his pain. However it can be easily discernable if one chooses to listen. I choose to listen.

"I believed you asked me to do my specialty?" With that his eyebrow raises and to that I notice he is curious to whether I find satisfaction in killing my enemies, or in having to fight. Considering Kyle is the battlemaster of the Jedi Order, and he was my teacher, it is a strange answer to even give. One answer can very well relieve me of my right to be a Jedi. To that I finish with, "Finding the route of Sith Cultists, and doing my best to stop them without force… or in this case, the Sith and still trying to stop them." He only nods his head.

"Then you will be surprised, this time at least." My eyebrows were the ones now being raised. In that regard, yes, he was correct. A murder could have occurred not too long ago. Not only that, but the murder of the Jedi Grand Master's wife and one of the few Jedi Masters around now. Considering the death of Jedi Master Tresina Lobi, to not want someone who runs into the Sith much to find that which has killed a prominent Jedi Master in the Order seems… thoroughly confusing.

"You intrigue me, Master Skywalker."

"Well, your "intrigue" will soon be a serene understanding. I do not want you to look for the Sith at this time. That time will come eventually, but not now." I see where he is going now. He has someone that can lead me to them he believes. Someone he believes that is tied to Mara's death. However, Lumiya is dead. The council has been told so, and Kyle had told me so before he let me know about my mission. From what I understand as well, Alema is not a Sith either. Just a delusional Dark Jedi who took a lobotomy one too many times, or so I've heard from Kyle.

"Who do you think is tied to Mara?"

"You have a new apprentice." From that moment I knew. Reports said that Ben was the last person, besides Knight Leia Organa Solo and of course: her murderer to be seen by her. Leia has already finished her trials and Ben is still training to become a Jedi. That only leaves one option left. Unless of course that Sith decides he wants to turn back to the light. That'll happen right after Luke brings back Mara from death and Darth Vader becomes the cheeriest person in the galactic histories. Then I'd be his master. Until then, I guess I'll train Ben or drink some Jawa Juice.

"Then I'll have to find Ben then." I turn around to head out the door, but I stop because I know Luke wants to say something. Luke always says something when it could very well be unnecessary.

"Very well, but I could tell you just as easily."

I turn my head and reply with a smile on my face, "Finding him in the force is better as a Jedi, is it not?" He nods his head, but his head is sullen, and before I leave I release my smile and allow my smile to become hostage to my dark side emotions for a few seconds. Letting him know what I should not say, not as a Jedi Master. With a sullen voice, I let out, "Master Skywalker, I mean to address you outside of the Jedi Code now. Luke, I'm sorry for your loss."

A smile, that is new for the past few days from him. He gives way and allows his head to bob down for a few seconds. He accepts it, and with that, I walk out. Hearing the full embodiments of every being within the temple, I begin searching for a key signature; not as strong as Luke's, and more powerful than Mara's signature was. Luke and Leia's force potentials are similar in the fact that they were straight from their Father's force potential. However, when two force sensitives have a child: the force potential can be any number of levels. One force sensitive parent makes the children just as strong as the parent apparently. At least from what Luke stated.

_Korr_.

Who is that?

_Your room_.

Let me guess, Ben's in my room.

_The Heart's son_.

Yes, it is without a doubt Ben. People have stated that looking at Luke is like looking at the heart of the force. There has only been three other Jedi where people have described such a sensation. Two are in the Jedi Archives and two are in the living world. Before the force's extension and the nexus point between both worlds. I doubt Jacen would be there, considering he has not stepped in a Jedi Temple since he became a member of GAG.

Interesting. A Jedi who has not stepped into a Jedi Sanctuary since the creation of GAG; a… Jedi. A Jedi: who is supposed to protect someone without having to take out a lightsaber. Yet, he destroys doors just to take people in who are innocent. The last time he was with Nelani on the planet Lorrd: she died. He left his family for dead. The only person he has treated well has been Ben since the creation of GAG. I cannot rule him out, I cannot rule out Ben's old master. Alema is just as likely a possible suspect as Jacen, but so far: I need more information.

Luckily, for the information no one usually gets outside of the council doors within session, Kyle has no love for formalities with his old students. He tells me the information that is necessary, to be weary of for myself. Especially due to Tresina and Mara's deaths: they are looking for two new masters to be on the council.

I see the room and open walk close enough to the door to see it slide open. I see a young man sitting on my chair. His red hair isn't there anymore. Not like it was when he was younger. The wild fiery hair has become a more calming glow of a yellow star. It still spreads out like it was in a wild fire going every which way. His freckles, almost impossible to remove stay around his cheeks. There is nothing but a thousand worlds lost within his blue eyes right now.

I go over to grab his shoulders and look at him straight in the thousand dead worlds. I breathe slowly, just to hold myself. The kid just lost his mother at 15 galactic years old. That is more damaging than your entire world being destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. A planet is just that, a place to live on: but the true homeworld is within the people one cares most for. After all, what's the point of a homeworld if nothing good has come from it? A homeworld is the place of a love one. A homeworld is that because the memories of that person can never be destroyed unless you cannot hold onto anything yourself.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I never knew your mother, but I did know that she was one of the best Jedi around. I'm sure the Sith who killed her did not give her a fair fight." I look down to collect the right words. It's not that it's difficult to find them, but it's truly hard to say it when it comes to the moment. I take a few seconds just to collect myself and finish the empathy speech with, "And I'm sure your mother was a good person."

"That's not what I'm feeling bad about." This day is full of surprises. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes and for the first time in my life, I truly feel connected to someone I do not need to be. At that moment, I can start feeling surface thoughts from Ben.

_Kiara_. _Alone_.

Did he run into her before? She's not from the Jedi Academy, at least the last time I was looking for an apprentice. However, that could have changed. However, Kyle had told me Ben had been away from the temple much due to GAG work. Something tells me she is from someplace elsewhere. It's possible that she could be from the academy, but right now: that seems unlikely.

_Jacen_. _Hidden_.

Jacen, so I'm not the only one to have Jacen on my mind. Even the informal apprentice is thinking about him. Reports said that Ben was the first one to Mara's last place alive. Eventually he was met by… _Jacen_.

I stand up from the position I was in earlier and say to Ben softly, "Get up. We need to leave the planet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your master now, and I said so." With that, I head towards the door and look around to see if anyone is around. Luckily, there is no one and the first thought that comes to mind is…

"Kyle, who's Kyle?" I turn around and notice Ben is the one who says this. I pull out a smile from him being able to read my surface thoughts as well. The fact that he can read my below the surface thoughts is good. It shows that the bond is working for him as well as me. That will definitely be beneficial, if I have to fight who I believe is the Sith that killed Mara. He'll be able to feel me and read my thoughts from a great distance if something goes wrong.

_If_.

I don't like the sound of that, but I must accept it. As I continue down the hall, I head towards the saber training room. Currently Kyle is the battlemaster for the temple. There is no doubt I'll run into him there.

"Look, where is Kiara?"

"Drewwa, why?"

"When I'm done talking with Kyle, we're leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It took me a long time to write this chapter. After I finished the first I started working on the second. The first five pages came easily, but after that… the ending of the chapter started to kill me. So, here it is. To the best of what I believe it could be. Also, it may look like there is an odd flow to the chapter, but I tried having a line to make a past and presence break within the chapter, however it is not working. So whenever there is a group of italicized words, that is something that happened in the past. Again, I couldn't fix it and am trying to get my next chapter out. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2: Ben, Don't be my Apprentice

I remember when I used to sit in the seat Ben sits in now. Of course, I was only a few years older than him when I would fly on missions with Kyle. The difference between the two of us is, we had nothing to feel terrible about at the time of flying with each other. Now, looking at Ben, I feel I'll fail both of Luke's requests and even Ben. All Luke asked me to do was to train Ben in the ways of the force and deal with the Sith in due time.

_Sith?_

He's reading me now. He knows what's going on. Break the silence.

"So, what do you think of the _Raven's Claw_?" After breaking the silence, I smile at him. Great, fake sympathy. Just what he needs right now. More fake sympathy from many in the Jedi Order who don't even know his mother and treat her as their inspiration to be blah, blah, blah for the Jedi Order.

Honestly, Jedi can't have role models. If they do: than they have created an icon. The only icons Jedi can have are themselves, and by that it is by accident only. After all, if everyone looks up and respects the Jedi: than by association of being a Jedi you have become an icon. To create icons within icons would be almost disturbing. That's why I would rather marry a holodrama starlet, than a Jedi. Some Jedi can be… full of themselves. At least holodrama starlets are more interesting.

"I like the _Falcon_ better. There's more room." I nod my head. Fine, let him be melancholy. The kid just lost his mother. I'm not asking for an overnight turnaround in happiness. However, I'm asking for a better Jedi student. Jacen isn't a Jedi anymore, and to that I don't know how long he trained him outside of being a Jedi. He may be a Gray Jedi, but that's not a Jedi. So, for me: he's high on my list of being the probable suspect to Mara's murder.

_Sith?_

Why does he keep picking up on that? He shouldn't be picking that up right now. I clench my teeth and see the ship come out of hyperspace as the stars pull back and the blue swirl of space dies out. The darkness of perpetual night that is space, coupled with the stars of galaxies far and close illuminate the rest of space.

I throw my head over towards him after we leave hyperspace and say to him with a soft sounding aggressive tone, "Stop it."

"WHAT?" Wrong move Jaden. The kid just lost his mother, and you're telling him to stop picking up on your thoughts; especially thoughts of the person who might have killed his mother: smart… Okay, why not just tell him that you're the Sith who killed his mother. That will definitely speed up the process. Only to have him find out later that in the end, someone else killed her. Why not just do that? It makes sense compared to how much of a schutta you just acted a few seconds ago.

"Look, there's some food in the refresher. I'm going to set the ship on autopilot. Go in the back, and I'll meet you shortly." He does so and I set a channel up with the Drewwa docking authorities. I inform them that I am going to circle the planet for a little bit with my autopilot on. Letting them know I carry precious cargo dealing with the Confederation-Galactic Alliance War. Not only that, but the cargo must not be damaged with. If so, than the cargo may very well make the GA and the Jedi Order determine it as a member of the Confederacy.

I head towards the back as my ship is on autopilot and is being heavily protected by Drewwa military fighter pilots. I haven't seen what they are, but more than likely they are the older models of the X-Wings that were used against the Death Stars. If someone doesn't have a long-range scanner, it won't make a difference. It's all for show.

"_You know, if you really trust your instincts Jaden, you would just leave Ben on an isolated planet. Not telling Luke to _expect_ it."_

"_I know Kyle but he _has_ to know. His wife is gone, and to not know if his son lives or dies… what do you _say_ about that. What do you say to _him_?"_

"_It keeps the authenticity."_

"How's that caf?" I throw my robe over the chair and sit down on top of it. He just sits down looking at the caf, which is still full, and seems to be lost in it. The brown mixture is not swirling, but why does a kid who just lost his mother need to be caught in the swirl of something? This is as much of a swirl for him as it is for me. Kriff, what am I supposed to do with him?

"Don't make small talk, please. You've been thinking about my Mom's killer." Well at least the kid gets straight to the point. He's just like his uncle, or so I've been told. With a little bit of his dad and the part of his mother taken away by himself, he's a real member of the Skywalker clan.

"Yes, and I…"

"Look, I need to know why I'm here?" For that, I really have no idea myself. In fact, I was hoping Jacen would not have the same idea either. That's the point complete randomness keeps even the plotter out of the loop. Once that happens, you confuse everyone because if you don't know what you're saying: neither does anyone else.

"_I'm going to need the _Raven's Claw_."_

"_I know Jaden." I turned around and was about to leave. Ben was in line with me and continued forward in a similar pace as me. I turned around not to see how Ben was, but to see my old master._

"_May the force be with you both."_

"_I'm going to need more than the _force_ Master." He nodded his head and walked off in the other direction. Not saying anything more, not saying anything less for the conversation. He just walked off, giving into the force's hope that all goes well._

"You're here to throw off Mara's murderer." It sounded odd, running. It sounded odd not going after Mara's murderer. It felt so different than when I was pursuing the members of the Disciples of Ragnos. Back then I felt a weird calmness when going after them. The only thing odd was not knowing what came next. Although, it left a weird sensation of calmness even though I never knew what the enemy had planned. However, now: I feel like I have to tap into the force to look over my shoulder. Maybe that's how the Old Jedi Order felt when the Jedi Purge happened. I'd rather not think about it.

"We didn't have to come here to do that." He's right, but he's just too angry to look at the picture.

"Yes, but you met someone here." He doesn't pull his head up, but there is a tint of regret in the force flowing from him. I can feel that very well, but he doesn't show it. Lucky for him he's not a diplomat. If he was, his cousin Jacen might pull him down further than Jacen can pull him down as a Jedi. I say my next words softly to not make him angrier, "Someone you left behind." And with that, he turns to the side and let's out a grunt. I might be getting to the boy.

"Yeah, so?" He looks back at me with a tear about to run from the bottom of his eye.

"You left someone behind who was force sensitive; someone who could be trained at the academy. Why?"

"Because I did."

"Tell me why."

"Because I did, that's why." The tear is staying there, not moving. Maybe this has to do with his mom, or maybe it's because of someone else. Either way, I don't want to find out now. Whatever we're talking about now, this is probably the answer to that.

"Why?"

"Why don't you read my thoughts? Why don't you tell from those?"

"That's not how it works and you know that."

"Fine, than land this ship and you'll get your answer."

"No, you tell me why, or I'm not moving from this spot." With that I stare him straight in the eyes. I stare right at his ocean blue eyes that have turned to a tint of red from letting tears through them. It is as though the ocean is being depleted of it's water and all I am staring at is the blood left from being taken of it's beauty.

It takes him a while till he opens his mouth, but when he does it's like I can't hear him. "Kiara, I didn't want her to become a Jedi now. Not with Jacen in charge of the galaxy."

So he also sees a _problem_ with Jacen. Reports said Jacen used to be Ben's idol. If that's the case, than he should be the one I am to look at the most. He should be the number one suspect to Mara's murder.

_Jacen, Sith?_

He really should stop picking up what I'm thinking. It will make him feel worse. "How did you meet Kiara, Ben?"

It takes him a few moments, not as long as it took to tell me who she was and why he never filed a full report. However, this time when he speaks, his voice is sharper and more defined. It's like his voice is showing his level of comfort in telling me these things. "It was on Ziost."

"Right, but how?"

"I was getting there," he yells this at me. I pull myself back and breathe to signify for him to calm down. I don't think he gets it because he eyes me too much with just one eye. I tell him what I meant and he gets a chuckle from it. I let out a cough and a chuckle to show the awkwardness I feel in the force and he continues with a calmness I only saw when I told him to go into the back of the ship. "I accidentally killed her father and then... left her for dead."

"You went back for her?" He nods his head.

"We went on, to find a new ship, and the Sith presence of the planet kept telling me to eat her. That she will strengthen me for the journey. That she will keep me alive." He breathes hard and says softly, "I almost died there; we almost died, but I saved her. I… kept her from dying…" This is the first time I see him smile. For some creepy almost familial reason: it's comforting. I hope I never experience this again; the familial feeling, not the smile. I like to see smiles on people I help bring together or whatever I am normally tasked by the Jedi Order to do. However, this feeling, it's unexplainably odd.

"You did the right thing Ben." I get up from my chair and head back to the cockpit. I hear Ben's voice behind me, giving me some form of approval for making him feel better about himself. Allowing him to be comforted in knowing that he did the right thing. However that's not the only thing anymore in his voice.

"Didn't you ask me to go in the back for something else? Something about the Sith?" He is a smart kid, much smarter than the typical teenager. Maybe it's because of his parents' intelligence, or maybe it's just his experiences. Either way it does not matter. As long as I don't have to teach him much about the force and help him as a Jedi, this is going to be easier.

I turn around to give the answer that feels too much like a copout than an answer, "Today was filled with plenty of new understandings. When we get on planet, you'll understand." How can I use that on him? What would the problem have been if I had told him? Probably nothing, but who knows what he might think of being left on Drewwa. I turn around to head to the cockpit.

Sitting back into the pilot's seat, I remember the first mission I took at the academy with Kyle. He told me how to be his copilot, but it took me long to get used to it. By the time we headed to Vjun, I finally began to understand _The Raven's Claw_ better. However, if we had ever gotten into a firefight before then: we would've been space dust.

"_Jaden?" I turned around to notice a small man in my apartment. He looked about as high as my stomach stood. I smiled of course to show some form of polite generosity, but in this business, that never occurs._

"_Slommo, what's the news?" He took a seat across from me and looked into my eyes. I could never tell if that look was a look of hateful business tolerance, or that of close inspection. Either way, it is never a good thought across my mind._

"_I want you to take care of something Jaden?"_

"_And what would that be?" Now he stopped his gaze at me and got into his left pocket to throw a datapad at me. Reading through it before he ever spoke, I knew it was something too terrible and too rich to make a decision._

"_That Jedi, she's been causing trouble. I want her dealt with."_

"_Dead, or alive?"_

"_You choose."_

I was never sure why that Jedi allowed me to take her lightsaber. I was never sure why that Jedi was so kind to me when I could be so cruel to her. I understand now, and I don't find the reason to be completely justified, but still… I guess it's what we have to do. It doesn't make sense: but one must give into the force at times.

A few steps into the room and Ben plops himself down. Ben is right, the _Falcon_ is at least more luxurious than this freighter. I mean, this ship has two rooms besides the kitchen, and that's the bedroom and bathroom. Besides that, the ship is small enough to fit inside a Sorosubb yacht.

"What's our ETA on planet?"

"Don't talk in military talk with me."

This time, he gives me the courtesy to speak to my face before asking with a confused face, "Why?"

I look over to him and say with emphasis, "You're a Jedi." He nods and asks the question again without the military speak. I answer him with a sly remark, "Not long." Again, he nods his head and I hail the planet docking authorities that we will be heading down to the planet now. Of course, they have no problem with it and we have begun our descent.

"_What if I don't kill her?"_

"_Let's just say: you will never be heard from again."_

My _descent_. I haven't thought about what happened twenty-six standard years ago in a long time. No matter what it brought me to the Jedi, and it brought me to finding the Sith. It brought me to finding what the dark side really is. It never brought me to re-experiencing what happened before I met the Jedi. Feeling like I was worthless, and feeling like what I brought to others was to make them just as worthless.

"_I'll give you a call when the job's done, Sleemo." He bobbed his head up and down and aimed to leave the room. However before he opened the door to leave, he looked at the door. He never looked back at me. He just looked at that door and said the last words I ever wanted to hear from him._

"_Good choice."_

"Jaden, is something bothering you?"

Shaking my head, and doing what every Jedi Master does at one point in their life, finish my lie with, "No Ben, not at all." He nods his head, and hopefully cannot pick that up in the force.

_Truly?_

He is staring into me through the force. I can do the same to him. If he tries to find out through the force, I will do the same to him.

_Ben, ready?_

Of course he is not ready. He cannot be ready for only being an apprentice for five years to a terrible Jedi.

_Jacen, terrible._

Good, he can sense that too. Meaning he knows that he heard that he is _not_ ready. That he needs more _training_. However, that will not come from me. That will come from someone else. That will come from someone who survives the fight against the Sith whom killed his mother.

_You're leaving me?_

"You got it kid." He looks at me with eyes as open as his mouth. He screams, he shouts, and he punches me. However there is nothing he can do now. There is nothing he can do to stop me from leaving him on planet. At least, not after I leave him there. If he is to be safe, that is the only safe haven for the son of a Skywalker. A place that is so remote to that person's true past that he must be left there for protection.

"You'll never be a good master like that, Jaden. If you can't teach me, you should have never taken me." I nod my head at him and point back to where the bedroom is.

"Go cry about it until you can think of a good excuse for me to keep you around to get hurt. Otherwise, you're staying on Drewwa until I pick you up, or until your mother's killer is dead."

"And what if that doesn't happen?" He stares at me with tears in his eyes. If he was more of a Dark Jedi, his lightsaber would already be in the ready and ignited. Luckily for me, I have a Skywalker I'm dealing with.

"Then I hope you like pretending that you're not a Skywalker."


End file.
